Secretory otitis media is characterized by the production and accumulation of mucus secretions which are an important factor in the etiology and treatment of the disease. An improved understanding of the role of the secretions and their physicochemical properties would be of significance in divising more rational treatment. We propose to study the rheological (viscoelastic) properties of middle ear secretions from patients with secretory otitis media, with and without generalized respiratory disorders, and compare these properties with their mucociliary transport and with certain chemical properties as well. Also, the physicochemical properties of samples from individual subjects will be correlated with their clinical status. In preliminary studies, we have already shown that there are differences in the rheology and transport of secretions from patients with secretory otitis media, with and without cleft palate.